Problem: In 35 years, Jessica will be 6 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Jessica's age. Let Jessica's age be $j$ In 35 years, she will be $j + 35$ years old. At that time, she will also be $6 j$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $j + 35 = 6 j$ Solving for $j$ , we get: $5 j = 35$ $j = 7$.